Numerous different types of mobile devices currently exist for both computing and/or communication applications. These mobile computing and/or communication devices are widely accepted and used in everyday life applications ranging from business, research, technology, schooling, networking, leisure, sports, travel, and the like. Generally, each mobile device is equipped with hardware and software that provide the device with a variety of resources and capabilities including wireless networking capabilities, multimedia capabilities (e.g., viewing video, pictorial content, text, documents, etc.), file sharing resources, and the like. The development of these resources and capabilities is continually growing and expanding.
In recent years mobile computing and/or communication devices have been provided with collaborative applications that enable different mobile devices to communicate with one another, and even share information and/or resources. For instance, some collaborative applications allow two or more mobile devices share information back and forth, share computing capacities, and even share video or pictorial content. However, in known collaborative applications the data being shared amongst the mobile devices is generally fixed or static in that the image and/or orientation thereof can not be altered or enhanced. Accordingly, needs continue to exist in the art for improved collaborative application methods, apparatus, and computer program codes for mobile devices.